fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Before The Guild: William Black Part Three
"We must go William, stay strong" William Black's Parents The Book Ch.1 Black was well rested after a night's rest in the tavern, and was ready for the day. He left the taven and walked by a library, so he decided to take a look around in there. Black was about to pick up a book on Avo and Skorm when he remembered he had the book from Lynn, so he went to the librarian to see if he knew what it said. Unfortunately he did not, but he mentioned a man who may be able to decipher what the ancient text says. Black thanks the librarian and leaves. He then sits on a bench, and pulls out the book. The book was old, and it beared the symbol that was on the seal. "I do wonder what this seal means...' Black asks himself. Black then opens the book. It shows images of fire, lightning, and other things. Some seem supernatural, but he puts the book away, and walks to a tailor's shop neaby. Black asks the shopkeeper if he has any armor in stock. He does and Black purchases some leather leggings and a leather top, both were white in colour. Black then takes a walk to the house he had woken up in the day before, and finds a woman inside. He knocks on the door, and she comes with a smile on her face. "Oh, I was getting worried and thought you already left!" She said. She then invited Black inside. "You were pretty lucky I found you! You looked exhausted! Oh where are my manners, my name is Beth." 'Nice to meet you, I am William." Black cheerfully responded. "I'm just making some fox I hunted, would you like to stay for supper?" Beth asks. "Why, I wouldn't mind having a nice meal for the first time in a while." Black answers. The Message Ch.2 Black and Beth have the delicious fox that Beth had hunted, and Black was told he is welcome anytime. So that night he stayed with Beth. The next morning he was preparing to leave when he was interrupted by a messenger. "Are you William Black?" the messanger said, gasping for air. 'Yes I am, what is it that you need?" Black responded "I have a message, from the High Sages!" he said "Wow, a message from the high sages! I do wonder what they want." Black responded. He then opened the letter, it said "To William Black. Hello William Black. We are aware that you are a part of a powerful bloodline. A bloodline of hero's. We request that you come to the Tower of Scholars in Whiteflow City. We have a ship prepared to send you in the city of Farkath'', be prepared, for it is a long journey there from Redwood. We wish the best of luck. The High Sages"''. In amazement that he had been recognized as a hero by the High Sages made him very excited. He then went to the General Store by the tavern and bought plenty of food for the trip, and went to visit Beth before leaving. "Hello? Beth? Are you here?" Black calls out. "Yes, I'm here, what's wrong William?" She responds. "Do you know of the High Sages?" Black asks "I've heard of 'em, why do you ask?" Beth asks. "Well, I just recieved a letter from them. They request to meet me in Whiteflow City" Black answers. "Great Avo that is on the north end of Albion! That would take months... No at least a year to get there!" She exclaims "Don't worry, They have a boat for me in Farkath, how far is that?" Black responds "Oh that is about two weeks of travelling." Beth answers. "Well I think I better get going then, if it's two weeks." Black says. "Wait William, I'll come with you." Beth said, and she walks over to her dresser. "No, Beth. You need to stay here in Red-" Black stops talking when Beth pulls out a Seal, almost exactly the same as Black's, though it had a yellow-ish tinge to it. "You... Are a hero too?" Black asks. "Yes Will, ever since I was young I could hit a coin from a hundred feet with a bow." Beth responds. She then grabs her bow, quiver, a hunting knife, and a bag full of clothes and a tent. "Well we best be going now, right?" Beth asks. "Yes, we must go." Black answers. They both head out of Redwood, towards Farkath.